


Questions

by DemonKing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, HumanAU, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please stop my sinful hands, So yeah, Sweet, i am the sorry, the clichest shit you will ever see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKing/pseuds/DemonKing
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt best (and only friend) Feliciano Vargas has been staying with him on Germany for summer. Their friendship growing beautifully under the German sun, but Feliciano's strange question and the German's answer might give an abrupt end to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned on the story.  
> The storyline; however, is mine.

The warm summer afternoon was perfect to stay outside, the German thought that it was too beautiful to speak; however, his Italian friend was a curious person. Feliciano was sited on the big tree outside of Ludwig's house, he sang an old Italian love song that his nono taught him a while back when he was still alive. Ludwig didn't mind the song, Feliciano had a beautiful singing voice and he liked the way his eyes would light up, that's why the sudden silence seemed so out of place for him. Feliciano was looking at him on a puzzled way and the German was about to ask if he had something on his face when Feliciano spat the question: "Hey, Ludwig... How do you say 'I love you' in German?" asked the Italian, a slight blush visible on his face, but still looking at the German straight to his eyes. This was the only way he would ever hear Ludwig say that he loved him; he knew it was a stupid move, but he also knew that Ludwig didn't love him the same way he did.  
"Uh?" the German answered bewildered by the question, Feliciano never failed to surprise him. "I love you?," Ludwig said vaguely, his blue eyes glued at the October sky, his heart pounding as loudly as war drums. As a German, he was believed to be cold and emotionless, even scary by almost everyone he knew; everyone believed that without hesitation, everyone except for his bruder and Feliciano.

Feliciano... His name has such a sweet sound.

"Well... why would you want to know that Feliciano?" he answered, the Italian's question lingering on the air. His voice steady and dry, did the Italian fell in love with someone while on Germany? And if that assumption was correct, with who? Surely with some pretty German girl, his neighbor Liesel had showed interest in him the last time they met... She was... pretty.

Feliciano's face lit up with embarrassment, and it was obvious to Ludwig that his friend was not expecting that answer. "There... there is someone I would like to confess to, but I know that that person does not feels the same way as I do about him." His warm caramel eyes were examining a blue flower that grew on the meadow they were on, the flower's name tasted like cotton candy on his lips, "endless summer" he whispered softly to no one in particular.

Him... The word felt as if it were an arrow stuck on his heart; it was unexpected, sudden, painful, dolorous. Images of this summer played like a white-and-black movie on his head: Him flirting with German girls in a playful tone, suddenly he noticed how Feliciano never flirted with any of them intentionally and that he was that way with almost everyone. The small hopes that Ludwig Beildsmicht had accumulated over the years were broken.

"I love you is 'ich liebe dich,'" the acrid sound of his voice betraying his decision of not letting Italy know how much it hurted. Cold, his voice was icy, just as the German winter. Ludwig felt betrayed, angry, and he knew he had no right to feel like that. Of course that Italy, as he called Feliciano mentally, would love someone else. How could Ludwig have been so stupid to believe he was special? When did he start to believe he was enough for Italy? 

"Ich liebe dich?" asked the Italian as cheerful as ever, his strong accent distorting somehow the cold sound that the words have had when they escaped the German's lips, making it have an affectionate taste. "It sounds beautiful, Ludwig," once again, Ludwig thought he heard a caring note on Italy's voice when he said his name. The small notion was dismissed almost immediately.  
Ludwig felt his cheeks growing warm, the sudden anger outburst in the complete oblivion. His grandfather Folker had always said that love could be a dangerous, deathly thing, and that he should never let it rule his head, love was what destroyed the most powerful empires and made men loose their minds, but he never talked about the warm that it made you feel, about the eeire and wonderful feeling that gave you, about the absolute happiness that it made you experiment. Oh, yes, Ludwig experimented a torrent of emotions when he thought about Feliciano.

His thoughts wondered back to that day when he asked Italy's older brother, Lovino, how to say 'I love you' in Italian. He thought with an absent smile on his face the horrified look on the Italian's face when he asked that, the tomato on his own face when Lovino understood the reason behind the question, of him explaining with a moonstruck expression how he came to realize that he loved Feliciano, the cheerful laugh of Antonio mixed with the insults of Lovino. He knew why the Italian was so reluctant of him, he knew the tragic story behind his grandfather and Italy's. Lovino was just trying to protect his little bother from a heartbreak. 

"Ti amo isn't? That's how you say it in Italian," he said, his eyes no longer looking neither at the sky or Feliciano but at the ground too, the same small flower capturing his attention. His voice was barely a desperate whisper when he said on his strong German accent: "Ti amo, Feliciano." 

What did he have to loose after all? His dignity? His pride? Everything seemed small and irrelevant compared to what it seemed like his last opportunity. 

His eyes opened in surprise when he felt Italy's own sweet lips over his own. It was a quick kiss, merely a soft brush, Feliciano's arms surrounding Ludwig, his hands on the German's face, the Italian's cotton candy essence flooding his muffled senses. The German quickly returned the hug, his strong arms holding his beloved Feliciano protectively.

"Ich liebe dich, Ludwig," said the Italian with a wide smile, his forehead touching Ludwig's. He felt warm, protected, loved.  
"Ti amo, Feliciano," repeated Ludwig, saying it loud and proud, making sure that the cheerful Italian in front of him could hear him. "Ti amo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. GerIta is such a sweet and pure ship.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: This was my first work on this fandom and I am too melancholic to kill it so... I am sorry if is too cliché, I swear I didn't mean to.


End file.
